Thunder
by MadeOfPeanutButter
Summary: It may storm sometimes, but there's always that person that helps you get through it. One-Shot.


**NaLu One-Shot: Thunder**

"Natsu, can you go out and get some groceries before the rain hits?" The blonde mage called to her friend that was sitting on her couch.

"But, Luce," Natsu complained. "It's your house, why can't you go get the food?"

"Because I'm not the one who ate it!" She cried from the kitchen as she diced up a tomato. "Please, Natsu?"

"Fine," He groaned and pushed himself off the couch. "I can't promise it won't get eaten on the way back, though." The only thing Lucy saw was a tuft of pink hair as he jumped out the window.

Lucy scooped the tomatoes into a bowl and washed her hands at the sink. _Better pre-light some candles in case the power goes out. _She reached into a cabinet above the stove and grabbed a box of matches, careful not to spill them.

As she struck one against the side of the box, a clap of thunder caught her attention. Her heart skipped a beat as the wick of the candle caught the flame, then she quickly blew out the match and placed it back into the box. The scent of strawberry and vanilla quickly filled the house as she lit the candles one by one. The clouds outside grew darker and moved closer to the town, bringing loud rumbles of thunder with them. Lucy curled up on the couch and tried to block out the loud crashes with pillows, but to no avail. The rain hadn't started yet, and Lucy hoped Natsu made it back before it did.

The lights began to flicker as strong gusts of wind swirled the air around outside. _I shouldn't have made him go, not in these conditions. _She closed her eyes as another roar of thunder boomed loud enough to make the house shake. Lucy tightened her grip on the pillows as the front door flew open, letting wind blow around papers.

She felt strong arms lift her off the couch and take her to the bathroom. "Luce," Natsu's voice broke through the loud sounds of the storm outside. "Are you okay? I came back as soon as the thunder started."

Lucy didn't say anything, just grabbed fist fulls of Natsu shirt in her hands as she buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and held the girl tight against him, willing her to fall asleep. The wind picked up outside and there was a crash from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Lucy gasped and looked toward the bathroom door.

"I'll go see, don't move." Natsu got up from his place on the floor as Lucy watched him with terrified eyes. When he was gone, she huddled into a corner and pushed her head between her knees, ignoring the pain it brought to her lower back. She whispered a song to herself, trying to block out the outside noise.

Footsteps resounded off the tile walls of her bathroom, and a set of hands pulled her out of the corner, hugging her. "What was it?" She asked.

"A candle fell over and set fire to some of the papers that flew everywhere when I opened the door, I ate it though." He rubbed up and down her back, and she laughed a little at her best friend.

"So why the bathroom?" She winced as another crack of thunder tore through the sky.

"Figured it was pretty strong, and if needed, we could cut on the shower to block a bit of the noise."

Lucy didn't say anything, just held onto Natsu like their was no tomorrow.

"So what do you want to do while we wait this sucker out?" Natsu shook her a little.

"The shower idea was pretty smart," She buried her face deeper into his chest as the thunder got louder.

"So, is that a yes?" He cocked his head to the side and tried to stand up.

"Mhmm," She muttered into his shirt as he carried her bridal style into the shower.

"Hot or cold?" He asked.

"Hot, of course." Lucy scurried into a corner and tucked her head in as the freezing water splashed over her. It only took a moment for it to heat up.

"Do you want me to stay in here?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah."

So, he settled down beside the terrified girl and wrapped his arms around her once more. She circled her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder as the water flowed over them. The sounds of thunder were muffled now, and Lucy felt her eyes getting heavy. But, she was set on making it through the storm, and not falling asleep in her bath tub.

"Luce?" Natsu whispered.

"Hmm?" The sound came out softly.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah," She removed her arms from around him and sat against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"What do you think would've happened if we hadn't met?" Natsu popped. resting his elbow on her propped up knee.

"Oh, I don't know," Lucy sighed, "I'd probably be back at my hell hole of a mansion, and you and Gray would probably still be fighting."

He chuckled. "Yeah."

Then, Lucy reached up and put her hand on the opposite side of his face, and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"For what?" He cocked his head to the side and ran his fingers over the place her kiss still lingered. "If it's for the thunder thing, I do this all the time. There's no need to thank me."

"No," She said. "It's for everything. Protecting me, bringing me to Fairy Tail, putting up with me, everything."

"I don't need a thank you for that either," He said, returning her kiss with the exact same thing.

"What was that for?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you," Natsu whispered.

"For what?" She cocked her head to the side and ran her fingers over the place his kiss still lingered.

"For everything," He replied. "For always being there, coming to Fairy Tail, putting up with me, everything."

"I don't need a thank you for that." Lucy smiled.

"I know." He smiled and grabbed her hand in his, entertwining their fingers.

Lucy looked down at their interlocked hands, then at the boy sitting beside her. He smiled sheepishly at her, and tried to undo their fingers. Lucy held tight.

"Natsu," She sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"An amazing guild with the bestest friend ever!" He planted another kiss on her cheek and pushed her to the ground as he began to tickle her.

"Natsu, stop!" She giggled hysterically and tried to take his hands off her, when the power went out. "Natsu?" She gasped, sitting up right.

"I'm right here." He grabbed onto her hand again and tried to lead her from the tub, which caused a lot of stumbling. "Let's go to the living room."

Lucy let out a small whimper as another bout of thunder rolled. "Natsu..." She whined.

"It's okay," He sat her down on the couch and plopped down beside her. "You're gonna be okay." She curled up in fetal position and rested her head on his lap as he stroked her hair. Slowly, she lulled herself into a half-awake, half-asleep state, high on the feeling of his fingers in her blonde locks. Lucy flipped over and locked her arms around his stomach, but his fingers never stopped moving. They untangled, curled, braided, and every other imaginable thing you could do with hair. Her eyes were beginning to close themselves, and just as she began to hope the storm was over, a loud clap of thunder shook the house.

She tightened her grip around him, and his fingers stopped momentarily to rub her back. Her legs scrunched up tighter to her body, as if trying to shrivel up. Natsu lifted up her head and rested it in the crook of his neck, while she wrapped her arms desperately around his head. One of his hands held the back of her knees, while the other pushed on her back. Her fingers tangled into _his_ hair this time, and held on for dear life.

The house shook once more with the sound of thunder, and the whistling of wind and the drumming of rain started against the outside walls. Lucy gripped Natsu so tight she was afraid she would break him, but he held onto her softly and firmly. "Natsu..." Lucy whimpered, removing her fingers from his hair.

"It's okay," He said, rubbing her back. "Do whatever you need to do; it doesn't hurt."

She squealed as thunder cracked again, and this time, her shoulders began to heave up and down.

"Lucy, Lucy," Natsu tightened his grip on her as she began to break down. "It's okay, calm down."

"I can't," She whined. "It's terrifying."

"So is Erza," Natsu said. "But I still fight her."

Lucy chuckled and wiped away a tear that had fallen from her overflowing eyes. "Yeah, maybe you're-" She shrieked again as lightning flashed right outside the window, bringing a loud ring of thunder with it.

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu said. "Look at me."

"Why?" She asked as her tears soaked his neck.

"Just do it."

She lifted up her head and looked Natsu in the eyes, his face covered in shadows from the dim orange candle light. He brought his hand up and rested it on her cheek, using his thumb to brush away escaping tears. "Listen to me," He said. "I know you, I know you can get through this. Remember, you aren't alone. I'm right here. I'll be right here until you tell me to go. Maybe even a little after that, because, hell, I like it here. Lucy, don't you dare think you have to get through this by yourself."

"Natsu," Lucy stared at him, his eyes that were full of curiosity and friendship, now hardened into a mixture of protection and some form of love. She stared at each and every detail on his face, etching it into her brain. She threw her arms around him again and hugged him, and he hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her back. He breathed in her distinct scent, the scent he always followed when she needed rescuing. She was his own damsel in distress, and right now was when she needed him most. He'd be damned if she was going to suffer this alone.

"Natsu." Lucy sighed into the skin on his neck, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. "You always know exactly what to say."

"Hmm?" Natsu opened one of his eyes in curiosity to what she was about to say.

"And that's why I love you." Lucy braced her hands against his shoulders and pushed back, but he kept his hands resting on her hips.

"What?" Natsu stared at her, wide-eyed, not believing what he was hearing.

"I don't really expect you to say anything," Lucy tried to scooch off him, but he held her down by her hips.

"And why don't you expect me to say anything?" He asked, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "Lucy, do you think I would be here if I didn't love you back?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at the boy in front of her. This was the same boy who she met at the port, the one who was so arrogant he thought that a dragon would just be wandering around a town. The same boy who had so childishly challenged others to fights, knowing he was probably going to lose. But this was also the same boy who had saved her on countless occasions. The same boy who was always by her side. The same boy who protected her no matter what happened to him.

So, of course, when their lips brushed, she felt nothing more than eight years of longing poured out into one touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed on. She darted her toungue out across his lips, and he did the same to her. They melted together, losing where each of their bodies ended and the other's began. Their lips fit so perfectly, so amazingly perfect, Lucy didn't want to stop. Natsu pulled back.

"Listen." He said.

Lucy tilted her head, listening. She was met with only silence.

"To what?"

"The thunder stopped, Luce."

"Oh," She murmured, before leaning in to continue their previous activity.

"Do you want me to leave now?" He asked, pressing a hand to the top of her chest.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked, leaning in again. "Of course not!"

"Good," He said. "Because I wasn't planning on going home tonight." Then, he connected their lips once more.

**Soooo, what'd you think? Please review, and read my ongoing story "Shattered Memories"!**

**I'm open to requests for one-shots for the animes Naruto, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Ouran High School Host Club, Black Butler, and Death Note.**

**Review, PM me, or email me at my fanfiction email: catherinecassadee .**

**Thank you!**


End file.
